<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember who's in charge by Ballgames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742699">Remember who's in charge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballgames/pseuds/Ballgames'>Ballgames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballgames/pseuds/Ballgames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Ennoshita works off a little steam after practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Kinoshita Hisashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember who's in charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ennoshita singles him out after practice, putting his finger in the back of Kinoshita's collar as he tries to saunter off. The boy stops immediately, gulping as he turns to offer the captain a smile.</p>
<p>"Going somewhere?" Ennoshita gives him the trademark face he was so known for now. A slight grin, raised brows. It was hard to describe, cheerful but slightly menacing all the same. </p>
<p>"You were daydreaming all practice, I don't think you hit the ball once." He tipped his chin up with a finger to force his gaze towards him. </p>
<p>Kinoshita's face went a littlem red as he still looked away, hands figetting.</p>
<p>"I can't keep up with the other guys, you know I'm only here for fun." The sandy blonde protested, Ennoshita's finger sliding away.</p>
<p>"Do want you more private lessons?" The captain looked around, coast was clear.</p>
<p>Kinoshita's posture stiffened as he took looked around, leaning in to kiss Ennoshita quickly. Ennoshita let him have it for a few seconds, then pushed him back gently by the hip. So touch starved, yet so handsome. He didn't quite mind helping him out like this, Kinoshita so well trained at this point that Ennoshita could already feel something poking his thigh. Only doing this about once a fortnight kept him wanting, while making sure the handsome blonde had time to pursue girls, probably emboldened with all his experience.</p>
<p>Still, Ennoshita didn't always get off on being in charge. His eyes wandered to Kinoshita's hair, then face. He could stare forever, and the other man didn't seem to want the eyes to leave either. Moments passed and the captain's hand cupped his teammate's bulging shorts, rubbing with the heel of his palm.</p>
<p>"A-ah, Chi-kara." He bumbled out, the captain moving in to kiss him this time. It was slow, passionate, heated even. </p>
<p>The kiss grew stronger and he rolled his hips into Ennoshita's hand more and more. Eventually, the captain broke it off again, tugging him in the direction of the store room. Just a little privacy, just in case.</p>
<p>Once in, Ennoshita jumped up onto a cabinet, legs dangling as he beckoned his friend closer. The blonde found his way between the captain's hips and began to lap his tongue over them, pressing the fabric back slowly.</p>
<p>"Mmm, It's nice not having to give orders." The voice comes from above, Kinoshita tugging at his captain's gym shorts. </p>
<p>Black boxer briefs, one of his favourites, even though any colour would look good on him. The light against the dark fabric accentuated the size so well, ah, how he wanted that in his mouth right now.</p>
<p>"Hey, Chika'? How big is it again?" He presses his lips to the bulging fabric, not looking up at him.</p>
<p>"You really are a pervert, huh?"</p>
<p>"... Yeah." </p>
<p>"It's 6 inches, we're about the same." The captain plays with his hair.</p>
<p>"Just feels so big in my.."</p>
<p>"Yep." Ennoshita chuckles. "Hey, don't let me hold you up, this is your treat. We'll do the actual training later."</p>
<p>Kinoshita had a moment of embarrassment as he realised special training was literal this time, then began running his lips along the bulge. Every time was a rush. There was a feeling he shouldn't be doing this with a guy, but also the excitement of it being with Ennoshita. Somehow, they both compounded, leaving him wanting. He pulled back the fabric and Ennoshita's cock sprang free, slapping him in the face. They both laughed a little, then Kinoshita went right back to his ministrations.</p>
<p>He held the cock at the base, running his tongue along it as he watched for reactions. Ennoshita seemed pleased, eyes fluttering shut before looking back down at him. He felt a little self concious with eyes on him, so he looked ahead. Ah, huge in front of his eyes, too. Damnit.</p>
<p>He brushed his lips down and up the shaft, feeling the captain finally grow fully hard. Weighty, he no longer had to hold onto it. Besides, it was more fun for both of them if it flopped around a little as he played. He toyed with the head, rolling his tongue around it before taking it properly. Ennoshita gasped and Kinoshita had the slightest smirk. He went down on him slowly, getting to half way before pulling back.</p>
<p>Ennoshita grinned down at him, gently bringing his head forward with a light pressure. Kinoshita gave him a mildly annoyed look and then gazed right up at him as he sunk it to the base.</p>
<p>"Good boy." The captain rubbed a circle on his scalp. </p>
<p>Something about that made it all worth it, Kinoshita filling with pride as he began to bob his lips up and down.</p>
<p>"Ah, so good, you feel so good~" Ennoshita hammed it up a bit for sure, but the reaction was worth it.</p>
<p>If only he could channel that energy during a match, Ennoshita giggled, watching Kinoshita's determined, slightly domineering gaze up at him.</p>
<p>"Hey, that's a hot look on you." </p>
<p>"I'm going to make you cum." Kinoshita announced as he popped off the length. </p>
<p>"Oh." Ennoshita smiled, pressing his hips back towards him.</p>
<p>Kinoshita sunk the length for a second time, bobbing his head and turning a little as he sunk. Fuck, it was different already, on a whole new level. He pumped at the base while he focussed on the head. It was a little awkward, but he worked it out quickly. Before long, Ennoshita was breathing heavily and even tried to caution him.</p>
<p>"H-h.. slow down a little." The captain whined, but the blonde smirked up at him, slapping the dick against his tongue.</p>
<p>"Nah. Want to taste your seed." Jeez, when did he get so dirty?</p>
<p>He picked up his pace, Ennoshita's breath hitching as he tugged on his hair, looking for anything to grip. Another 30 seconds and he was done, passing the point of no return.</p>
<p>"K-kino." Ennoshita tried to warn him, before shooting his load over his face, coming out in quick, thick streams.</p>
<p>The blonde whined, strings of cum warm on his skin as he tried to lick it up. His own arousal was now uncomfortably tight in his pants, going unattended to for this whole ordeal. </p>
<p>"Hey, let's trade places. Sit up here for me." Ennoshita winks down at him.</p>
<p>"For real?" Kinoshita's confidence had faded a little now, gulping hard.</p>
<p>"Hah, time to return the favour."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>